


Let’s Make It Real

by reverenehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Actor!Jongin, Actor!Sehun, Director!Baekhyun, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, they are NOT porn actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reverenehun/pseuds/reverenehun
Summary: Sehun and Jongin were rising male stars who were casted in a M18 blockbuster movie.Their director, however, was not very pleased with their bed scene.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	Let’s Make It Real

He heard the sound of bottle spraying before mist coated his and his co-star’s forehead. He shifted uncomfortably underneath. 

“Okay, make Jongin sweat more.” 

Sehun heard their director instruct their make-up artist, Yixing, who immediately complied and sprayed more mist down Jongin’s neck and chest.

Both men were still in missionary position— with their boxers on, of course, while a black coloured duvet covered their lower bodies.

“You are crushing me!’ Sehun complained.

Jongin’s arms were trembling. This was their sixth take but their director, Baekhyun, still was not satisfied. Jongin had the mind to run up to his director and ask if he was a pervert who just enjoyed watching two men rutting beneath the duvet. “Just shut the fuck up and spread your thighs man, stop complaining, you’re the one lying down.”

Sehun scoffed and glared at his co-star. “Mind you, I’m a top kind of guy and I have held on longer than you.”

Jongin had his fair share of topping and bottoming and what his co-star said hurt his ego. If he was not supporting his upper body’s weight with his palms rested on either side of Sehun’s head for the past hour, Jongin swore he would have slapped him across his smug face.

Baekhyun interrupted before Jongin could even argue further. “Sehun, please, your expression is constipated. Have you ever had an orgasm before?” Their director stood beside the bed with their script gripped tightly under his armpit while staff around readjusted the lightings above them. “Like this,” Baekhyun made a sultry face, mouth forming into a tight ‘o’.

This time, Jongin was smirking above him. “Hear that, Sehun? You need to be more convin—“

Baekhyun then slapped his roll of script on Jongin’s misted shoulder. “And you! SLAM. IT. IN!” Their director clapped on every word he spoke and shook his head. “You need to thrust, okay? It is all about the hips, Jongin, watch,” Baekhyun then demonstrated by thrusting his hips into the air. “Got it? Okay! Positions!”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “We have been in this position for an hour, Baekhyun, my balls are swollen from his slamming. You should know that testicles are sensitive.”

“Stop complaining. One hand on Jongin’s shoulder and another mess up his hair. In three…. two…. action!” The director shouted and the camera started rolling.

Sehun mentally sighed and he carded his fingers through Jongin’s hair as the latter started fake-thrusting into him. He quickly blurted out his lines as he tried to make his blissed out face as convincing as possible. “Fuck, Jongin, harder, please!”

Jongin winced at how his cock was starting to feel sensitive from all the rubbing and fake-thrusting they had from the past hour. He faked a moan. “You are going to wake the neighbours.” He faked a grunt and blurted more lines.

As per scripted, Sehun wriggled a leg free from under the duvet and hooked his heel over Jongin’s ass as he continued faking his moans.

Jongin huffed for real. At this point he could not even tell if the mist on him was his own sweat as he continued to fake thrust into his co-star who was moaning underneath him.

“I’m gonna come, oh!” Sehun scrunched up his face and made his mouth into a little ‘o’ as their director instructed. 

His co-star continued to speak his lines as Jongin bent to bury his face in the crook of his neck. He needed to rest his sore arms.

That was not in the script, Sehun thought. With his fingers still carding through Jongin’s hair, he yanked the latter away and Jongin screamed.

“Ah fuck! What was that for?!” Jongin kneeled upright in between Sehun’s thighs, his chest heaving as he soothed a palm on his scalp.

“CUT!” 

Sehun heard their director shouted and watched Baekhyun walking towards them with arms folded across his chest, clearly unhappy with their seventh take. 

“Why did you stop, Jongin?! We finally had two more lines ahead compared to the past six takes!” Baekhyun sighed, clearly frustrated.

“He pulled my hair!” Jongin widened his eyes at the director while pointing down to Sehun who was still lying on the bed, legs parted, face void of any emotions.

Sehun then propped himself up by his elbows and glared at Jongin. “That?” He pointed to his neck where Jongin had his face buried a few moments ago. “Was not in the script!”

Baekhyun forcefully squinted his eyes shut as he rubbed two fingers between his brow bone. “Let’s have a break!” He clapped, looking around the shooting set to inform the staff. “Okay. You two?” His arm rested on his hip that was cocked to one side. “Need to settle whatever hate you have for each other. Alright?”

Jongin and Sehun exchanged a spiteful glare before turning back to their director.

“This is going to just be a ten minute scene in a ninety minutes movie. We had spent too much film roll on this scene.” Baekhyun waved his hand and the two male leads could tell that their director was just as done as them. “Work something out. The chemistry, is missing. There is no sexiness. This movie is rated but what I saw was a bad porno trailer.” Baekhyun then turned his back on them and before walking off, he said, “be back into positions in thirty!”

The two male stars discussed and decided to be civil with each other and cooperate with the team. They only hoped the eighth take would be their last.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They were back for their ninth take the following day.

Jongin and Sehun both shared the same trailer. None spoke to each other as they got their hair and makeup done.

“Say,” Jongin spoke first, breaking the silence.

Sehun looked up from where he was browsing funny cat videos on his Instagram feed. “What?”

“Do you want this to be our last take?” Jongin looked at his co-star from the reflection of the long mirror they were facing.

Sehun locked his phone and put it on the dressing table, looking at Jongin’s reflection. “Dude, my balls were swollen. Of course I want this to be over and done with!”

Jongin huffed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, chill, will you?”

Sehun did not know why he hated his co-star but he decided to be civil for once. “I’m listening,” he muttered.

Jongin then turned to face Sehun directly and the latter quirked up a brow at him. “Have you ever cum within ten minutes? Becau—“

Sehun scowled at his co-star, his pride was hurt. “If you are questioning my ability to last in bed—“

Jongin held up a finger, shook his head and sighed. “I am asking,” Jongin paused to take a deep breath. He exhaled. “Do you have the ability to cum within or less than ten minutes.”

Sehun eyed him up and down, unsure what Jongin was trying to suggest. “I can control when I want to cum if that is what you are asking.”

Jongin was hopeful for once. “Great then. Let’s make it real.”

He bulged his eyes at Jongin, jaw falling slack. “Ex...excuse me?”

“C’mon, we spent three hours in total rubbing off each other till our cocks and balls were swollen from friction. We’ll be covered by a duvet, nobody will know anyway. If we make it real, it’ll be more convincing.” Jongin explained, eyes searching for any hint of luck for Sehun to agree.

“I’m a top.” Was all Sehun said.

Jongin curled the corner of his lips into a smirk. “That does not mean you cannot bottom. Do you have hemorrhoids?”

Sehun wrinkled his nose in disgust and said, “no!”

Jongin stood up and walked towards their trailer door. “I’m sure you know how to work yourself open. See you in twenty minutes.”

Sehun stared stupidly at his co-star through the mirror’s reflection as he watched the latter exit their shared trailer and closed the door.

He gave it a thought. He was single, Jongin was also single. He could just treat this as a hook up like he did when he went out to bars. It’s just that Jongin was not a random man he had picked in a bar and not to mention they still had to film for the next whole month.

Sehun curled his bottom lip between his teeth as he weighed his options. He checked the mini clock on the trailer wall. He still had fifteen minutes left.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun was underneath Jongin once more. They had managed to subtly shimmied off their boxers and he was glad Jongin was already hard and wearing a condom. He must have gone off to the gents to watch some porn, he thought.

“Okay, lights! Camera!”

They heard Baekhyun shouted. They exchanged a nod as shuffling of feet were heard. 

Sehun shuddered when he briefly felt the tip of Jongin’s cock against his perineum.

“In three… two… ACTION!” 

“Ah…,” Jongin pushed his cockhead into his co-star and was surprised at how smooth the glide in was. He wondered how many fingers Sehun managed to get up his ass and he felt himself growing harder than he already was.

Sehun’s breath hitched as Jongin bottomed out before the latter quickly pulled out shallowly and thrust in at a beastly speed. “Fuck!” He hissed at the searing pain. He quickly remembered his lines. “Fuck! Jongin, harder! Please!”

Jongin, with his hands planted on both sides of Sehun’s face smirked at how the latter’s moans sounded filthier than before, there was a rough edge to his tone and Jongin was secretly enjoying it.

When Sehun wriggled a leg free to hook it over his ass and urged him closer, Jongin grunted. “You’re so tight, baby.” That was not scripted. He saw the shift in his co-star’s eyes and quickly leaned down to place wet kisses down Sehun’s neck.

Sehun had his eyes rolling back. Jongin had managed to find his sensitive spot below his jaw and he felt himself pearling precum at his tip. He had the mind to reach underneath the duvet to stroke himself but willed away the thought as that was not scripted. “Jong… fuck, right there!”

Jongin smirked when he heard murmurs around them. The director did not yell cut even though they had clearly gone off script.

Soon, the studio was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the groans and moans of the two male leads. Not to mention the occasional sound of bed creaking the sound of the bed frame dragging against the floor boards.

Jongin knew they could only go off script that much. He readjusted the angle of his hips and thrust into Sehun’s hot walls clenching around him. He was close and he needed to say his lines. “Not so loud baby,” Jongin added and when Sehun had his back arched off the bed, he knew he had found the latter’s prostate. 

Sehun was squirming and writhing under him, his moans only made Jongin thrust faster and deeper. His prostate was continuously being abused by Jongin’s cockhead. He felt himself close, balls drawing up tight to the base of his cock. “Nngh! Jongin, don’t stop please!”

Jongin reveled in Sehun’s slightly high pitched whimpers, his fluttering hole was sending Jongin closer to his edge as he relentlessly thrust into Sehun’s sweet spot. “You are going to… fuck! Wake the neighbors!” He clenched his jaw tight as he felt the beginnings of his climax surging down his spine.

Sehun reached up and carded his fingers through Jongin’s hair, lightly grabbing it which only sent Jongin pumping into him faster. “I’m gonna… come, Jongin…Jong—OHH! OH FUCK!” Sehun let out his dirtiest moan he had ever heard as he spilled on his stomach and convulsed beneath Jongin who was desperately chasing his high.

Beads of sweat coated his forehead and shoulders as Jongin reached down to grab Sehun by his waist and stilled his hips, spilling into the condom as Sehun continued to milk him to completion.

They were both panting and Jongin had collapsed on top of his co-star, elbows supporting his weight as they huffed.

“CUT! HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HOT!” 

They heard Baekhyun approaching and the rest of the staff members giving them an applause. It was awkward to have people applauding after having an orgasm but the two did not pay anyone any attention as they were still recovering from their high.

“Okay first, Sehun, that was the best orgasm face you had of all the takes we took.”

Sehun was still panting but he managed a smile. He winced when Jongin pulled out and the director threw him an odd look.

Baekhyun then clasped his palms together and beamed at Jongin. “And Jongin, I love the impromptu lines you added! I think everyone in the set here would agree this was the best take we ever had, right?”

Jongin saw the director turned towards the staff and a chorus of agreement was heard.

Yixing, their make up artist approached them. “Fuck, that was awesome. I felt like I was watching live porn.” Yixing was about to take off the duvet but Jongin snatched it from him.

“That was because it was real.”

The studio went silent as Sehun scooted over to let Jongin lay beside him, the duvet rested over them, their still-erected cocks tenting against the duvet.

Gasps were heard but the two male leads could not be bothered.

“Please tell me you don’t need us to retake,” Sehun was still slightly breathless as he gazed up at Baekhyun who was gaping down at them.

Baekhyun awkwardly cleared his throat and forced himself to look away from the shape of the actors’ tenting cocks underneath the duvet. “It is a wrap!” The embarrassed director quickly excused himself.

Jongin was glancing up at Yixing whose cheeks were blushing. 

“I think I just realised I’m gay.” Their makeup artist confessed shyly before walking away, muttering to himself.

Sehun and Jongin exchanged a look and the two burst out into laughter.

Jongin then sat up and turned to look at Sehun who was glowing. “How was bottoming?”

Sehun then bit down on his lower lip, staring up at Jongin’s glistening bronze skin. “As much as I love my prostate being abused, I still prefer being a top.” He said and saw a playful glint in his co-star’s eyes.

“Meet me in the trailer in five minutes.” Jongin sent Sehun a seductive wink and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Sehun rolled his jaw as he checked out the curve of Jongin’s ass. He wrapped the duvet around himself and hurried after Jongin towards their shared trailer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim 👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
